


The Mutant Trio's Origins

by FanGirlStephie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: This is the origin story about my 3 tmnt ocs, the mutant trio. John the mutant jackalope, Riley the mutant platypus, and Adam the mutant turtle. Learn all about how they mutated and met each other. Check out my deviantart for more about them! http://fangirlstephie. deviantart.com /gallery/61110911/ The-Mutant-Trio (copy and paste with no spaces) I've had this planned to make for a long time now. So it's about due time I finally get this worked on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my ocs.

Everything was quiet and peaceful. But there was a strange smell in the air. Something foreign was in the forest. He can smell it. He strained his long ears to try and hear it. Then when his one ear flicked the other way. BANG! The little gray forest rabbit jumped but couldn't get out of the bullet's way. It pierced his leg, embedding into the muscle, and made him fall to the ground.  
The hunter grinned, feeling very proud of himself. Even though he wasn't even supposed to be hunting. It wasn't the season to, not even close. But this guy didn't care. So he got up and picked up the unconscious rabbit by the ears. He walked to his pick up truck, threw the rabbit in the back with various other things of his. Like hunting equipment, antlers, other small animals, etc. Then he began driving off. Back to his cabin in the woods.  
Down the road, a truck sped. It was from TCRI. It's cargo was mutagen. The truck was transporting it from one base to another. The hunter drove lousy and the two trucks got closer. Until the hunter swerved but still ending up crashing into the TCRI truck. Things flew from each truck. The hunter and seemingly people in the TCRI truck all got minor injuries. The hunter angerly got out and began yelling at the TCRI people.  
The rabbit landed on the ground, the antlers on top of him, and a canister of mutagen breaking open on both. Then the rabbit began mutating. It became bigger, legs and ears getting longer, the antlers fusing to it's head, and the bullet made it's bones as strong as metal. The new mutant jackelope woke with a gasp.  
He looked around as much as he could. Road, truck, human, forest. He couldn't believe he was alive. All of his instincts told him to run away and hide. But he had no idea how to control his new body. His paws weren't paws anymore and his leg was in such pain. But when he heard loud noises all of a sudden, adrenaline kicked in. He managed to get on his hands and feet and clumsily leap away.  
He kept going and going until the adrenaline wore off and he collapsed.  
“Huh?” He voice let out when he woke up hours later. It surprised him greatly. He could talk human?  
He touched his hands on his throat, then at his stomach when it growled. He felt so hungry and thirsty, but mostly confused. At least he was safe in the forest, away from any of those dangerous humans. But now he had this new body.  
Since he managed to calm down now, he finally took a good look at his new body. He was so much bigger than any of those foxes or wolves. He put his paws on his face, it felt so different. And his paws felt weird. He pulled his paws away to look at them. His front paws were more like a humans now. He felt up his face to top of his head where felt the antlers that were firmly attached. What in the world was he now?  
His little cotton tail twitched as he looked down. He suddenly felt exposed, but not in the prey kind of sense. He never had issues with body exposure before. It just didn't occur to him. All animals are like that. Being a young buck of a rabbit, he's already mated a few times. But now it just didn't feel right. This was strange. His mind was now able to comprehend things he never had before.  
It would seem his body was now made for walking on his hind legs only. That shouldn't be too hard to do. So the new mutant pushed himself up onto his feet. But when he tried to walk, he fell. But he knew he had to keep trying. He was unsure of time, but it felt like it took forever to learn how to walk with this body. He winced and wobbled for a moment as new pain shot from his leg. He'll have to take walking slowly for now. That will take a while to get used to. Not to mention he doesn't have to be scared of predators anymore cause he's so much bigger and stronger now.  
So the rabbit turned mutant walked slowly. He took each step carefully but still limped. Until he reached a cabin. It was decently big, like for a family to stay at. Something in him told him to go inside and search for things he would need. What he needs besides food and water and shelter, he has no idea. Well if it belongs to a human, then there would be food and water in there. He listened for a moment, but didn't hear anything, so maybe there's no humans there. That decided it, he was going in.  
Once he was inside, he was immediately disgusted. Guns, stuffed heads and camouflage print, This was a hunter's home. But the mutant was just so hungry and hurt and tired, he couldn't care for long. He tried not to look at anything around the home while he rummaged for things. It hurt with his slightly bleeding bullet wound. But he did get something to eat and drink. He found a pair of cameo pants that he decided to wear. It got bled through from his wound of course. He also found a machete. He stared at the weapon for a while, he wasn't sure if he should take it or not. It was a hunter's weapon. But he can't fit in burrows anymore. So he'll need some way of defending himself from those stupid hunting humans.  
So he took it with him and left the cabin. As he left he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked at the green and yellow thing. John Deer? What kind of human thing was that? Oh well, better keep going. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he felt he had to keep going. He followed the road, staying hidden in the trees, making sure to avoid any humans that were driving down. Now he just needed to find a shelter, a home for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn about Adam's birth and mutation in this chapter ^^ Next will be a bit of a time skip, just so you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my ocs.

The city was dark but still as bust as ever. But tonight the sky was clear for once. All the stars can be seen with the moon this night. In a small building a man and woman needed to stay awake tonight. They were a pet breeding facility. Inside special incubators were reptile eggs that we close to hatching. Red eared slider turtles to be precise. And turtles tended to hatch at night. So they were keeping an eye on them. But they wont have to wait for long.  
The little round white eggs all shook and cracked. The woman watched with bated breath in excitement. She never got tired of witnessing new life come into the world. The man however looked like he could care less. As one by one baby turtle came out of it's shell, the woman carefully took them to a specialized area. She watched as they crawled around.  
“This was the male clutch right?” The man asked with his bored expression still on his face. He was on the computer, more focused on business. He also muttered to himself.  
“Yes. Aren't they all just so precious?” The woman responded. Still preoccupied with watching all of the little turtles crawl around and bump into each other. The man finally got up and stood next to her to look at all of them.  
He then started counting all of them. “Good. All 16 of them made it. No duds this time.” He was about to go back to the computer, but he noticed something. One of the baby turtles was different from the others. Instead of crawling around, it flailed its limbs like it had no idea what to do. Or perhaps it just didn't know how to get its footing with twice as many legs as normal.  
“What is that!?” The man yelled out as he pointed to the abnormal turtle. The woman looked up to him confused.  
“It's a baby turtle hun. That's what we were breeding, remember?” She said.  
“I know it's a turtle, dear. That's not what I mean. It's defective. It has a genetic mutation. We'll have to get rid of it.” He said. The woman looked at him with surprise and concern.  
“Get rid of him!? Why? Just because he was born differently!” She said, clearly upset.  
“Sweet heart, listen to me. It's just an animal. It has a genetic defect. Animals with genetic mutations don't survive for long. We can't sell it and it's going to die. We have to throw it away now before it suffers from it's own biology.” He explain, trying to both comfort her and get her to see reason.  
“But he's just a baby and a living thing. All living things have the right to try and live their lives. He's like Adam. Would you have thrown away Adam?” She said with heavy emotion in her voice.  
“Of course not! Adam is completely different hun. This animal is not a human. Humans have evolved to a point where we have the technology and medication to accommodate nearly any disorder. But this is just a turtle. It's not the same.” He said, holding her by her shoulders.  
She looked away from him. A second of quiet passed by between them. “You know you shouldn't get attached to any of the animals. And you know it doesn't have long to live. It can't even walk.” He said quietly and gently.  
The woman looked at the baby turtle they were talking about. She saw as all eight of his tiny legs twitched and flailed about, but he didn't go anywhere. She thought as she watched him. She knew that the man was right. They wouldn't be able to sell him and he would have a short lifespan. The more time she spent getting attached, the more it would hurt when he did die and the longer it would take to grieve about it.  
She let out a quiet sigh and looked back at the man. “You do have a point. Just be humane about it, ok? He deserves that much at least. And please be careful of it's sac. If it rips he would die instantly.” She said to him. He nodded to her.  
“I know. I'll be careful. There are 15 other baby turtles. Please don't get upset over one deformed one. Ok?” He said as he put a hand to her face comfortingly. She gave a little nod in response. Then he picked up the baby turtle and carried it off outside.  
He went into a nearby alley and placed the baby turtle on the ground. He watched the pathetic display of it trying to use its many legs for a moment. Then he left without a word. The baby turtle continued to try to move around, but still failing to. It didn't seem it would be able to actually move around in it's surroundings any time soon.  
But then that next day, it was raining. It rained heavily and washed away the helpless baby turtle. He got washed right into a side grate that lead underground. The baby turtle flailed around as it fell through the grate. The baby turtle's plasteron got scraped by the wall as he fell. He finally landed in a puddle with a small thunk.  
The scrape caused it's sac to rip. It would of died right then, but the puddle it flailed around in began to glow. It glowed a blueish green color and the turtle began to change. The baby turtle grew in size until it was the size of a human baby. The new baby mutant turtle looked around. He moved around his new arms, all four of them. He kicked out his four new legs. He still didn't know how to crawl or walk.  
He looked up at the grate. He could see the blue sky and white clouds. He saw people's feet walk by, not knowing he was down there. He wondered for a moment how to do that, walk with his feet. The baby mutant looked towards the direction his feet was in. Since he was laying on his shell, he couldn't actually see them. He stopped moving his limbs randomly.  
It was a good thing his sac was still attached to his plasteron and didn't get ripped off. His body still absorbed the nutrients from it, but slowly. He spent his time looking through the grate. He watched as it turned from day to night to day again. He watched as people walked by. And he listened if there was people that stopped to talk to each other.  
He didn't understand what they were saying. And he couldn't count the days he spent laying there. But soon the sac was gone and hunger set in. He had to walk or crawl. He had to get food and water. That was the only thing on his young mind. So he started to turn and wiggle his body from side to side.  
Soon he managed to turn onto his plasteron. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do next. So he let his instincts dictate what he's supposed to do. All four of his hands moved towards him and he pushed himself up. He then brought his legs forward. The mutant baby turtle was finally on his hands and knees. He tried to crawl forward but his limbs got twisted into each other. He fell and bumped his little head. His lips formed a pout as he pushed himself up again. Slowly but surely, he began to crawl through the tunnel.


End file.
